Oh Child of Mine
by a.mild.groove
Summary: [[HIATUS]] Sequel to Unexpected Affair. This is set way into the future with Noodle and Murdoc as they continue their lives. Read the prologue or you won't know what's going on! Rated T for language and some sexual stuff.
1. Chapter 1

Oh, Child of Mine

By: keep.your.groove.on.baby

Disclaimer: Still no.

A/N: I really hope I don't screw this up…there are so many reasons as to why this story shouldn't be written but if I'm correct, it's the only one of its kind. Enjoy!

**WARNING! There will be some sex or sexually based content in here. Do not read if you are not into that sort of thing. If you are, by all means, read on!**

READ IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON!

Prologue

Every band has its time to shine. Gorillaz was in no way any different, except for that fact that instead of shining for only a brief moment before fading out of the spot light, this band had an ethereal glow that faded briefly only to come back stronger than before. However, fame is only an illusion, supported by the interests of a race of beings driven by an attention disorder that caused their heads to snap in the other direction the first time fame decides to take a breather.

And so, not very long after the return of the still "dead" guitarist, even with plans to continue working, the zombie pop band Gorillaz faded from the spot light one last and final time, never to be shined upon again. It was a mutual decision from all the members, not that they had lost interest in music, occasionally all four of them would find themselves in the studio at the same time and decide to play something random, but the desire to work for the public was lost and all the four of them wanted was a little relaxation.

Unlike after their first album, none of them departed from Kong Studios after they'd decided to quit the music industry. They were family and they wanted to stay that way for as long as possible.

The wedding between Murdoc and Noodle had been a small and simple to do. None of them had other family still living or on speaking terms, so the four of them just went to the courthouse to witness their guitarist and their bassist bind their relationship for the rest of their lives. Russel and 2D were unaware of Noodle's immortal state at the time; they didn't even know Murdoc was immortal, only that he performed monthly rituals in his Winnebago in honor of Satan himself. Noodle's blue eye was explained as a fashion statement. The honeymoon was extravagant, however, the bassist surprising Noodle with a two week long trip to Bora Bora at an island resort. The huts were stationed over the water in which the couple hardly left the hut except for dinner and the occasional walk on the beach.

On their trip back to Essex, Noodle reminded Murdoc of his promise to her a year earlier to buy her a car. Neither had forgotten, he'd just claimed there were more important things they needed and that she could use the Geep if she ever needed to go anywhere without him. He shrugged off the reminder on the plane which only infuriated the guitarist more until they pulled into the car park of Kong and she saw a brand new black, 2008 Ford Mustang with a large, bright red bow sitting on top. Needless to say the Satanist was proven time and time again of the Japanese guitarist's gratitude.

In 2014, two years after their wedding, Noodle buried her best friend and pet, Mike. He'd died a natural death of old ageand was found on the back porch in a lounge chair. There was much fuss about where to bury the primate since Noodle was furious at the thought of his grave being unseen and unnoticed in the landfill. So the very next day bright and early in the morning, Murdoc, Russel and 2D rolled up their sleeves, grabbed some shovels and cleared away half an acre of the landfill for Mike's grave. The plot they'd cleared in a whole day was big enough for at least a hundred graves comfortably, but instead they used this just for their guitarist's beloved pet. The ground was cultivated and grass was installed by nervous workers while the band members reached for their dusty scythes to keep away the zombies for one day.

Later in the week, a tomb stone was purchased and a small coffin was made by the guitarist, herself and a small ceremony took place in his honor. Noodle cried over the coffin while each band member said some respectful words of the monkey that had tagged along hand in hand with their guitarist, kept her company while she was away and had even made an appearance in Dirty Harry. The three men placed the coffin in the small grave that had been dug by them earlier that, with some difficulty, and shoveled the dirt back onto the coffin while Noodle knelt and cried in the grass. While they shoveled, she'd lifted her eyes and noticed several hundred zombies eyeing the green space hungrily. While a member or two guarded the grave at all times, a ten foot electrical fence with chicken wire laced around it was installed to protect the sacred ground. At the last moment Noodle requested a door be installed and when asked why she dropped her head and said, "For the rest of us…when it's our time."

It took several months for the Japanese guitarist to recover from such a heavy loss. Murdoc considered purchasing her another pet and friend, but instead he noticed she was becoming closer with the raven Cortez. He shrugged it off, not too concerned with the attention the bird was receiving. As long as it didn't interfere with her attention on him he didn't care.

So life continued like it should, the band still out of the spot light, but occasionally appearing on TV or in the papers for local events. England never wanted to lose touch with their favorite band so they paid them to make appearances at small events; a long-time fan's birthday, a graduation from the local high school, a charity event, and things like that. The money wasn't asked for nor was it dire necessities for the band, but none of them were comfortable not having an income. So what little they received was saved for the future should any major expenditures come up.

Ironically, five years after Noodle lost her companion, Murdoc lost something of his. He was out on a beer run and had opted to take the Winnebago so it wouldn't sit forever and rot instead of taking his Geep. Unfortunately for the Satanist, the much loved Winnie would have been better off rotting than what had happened to it. Ironically, it wasn't Murdoc's driving that totaled the Winnebago but a sleeping semi driver t-boning the passenger side of the mobile home and careening it into the brick wall of a building. Murdoc lived, of course, as well as Cortez who'd flown out the window upon impact, but everything inside was completely destroyed. Thus, in 2019 began the turning point for the forgotten band. Noodle and Murdoc had to completely start over with their living style, and since there wasn't an unoccupied room in Kong, the couple moved out of their beloved Kong Studios, leaving behind 2D and Russel. Still wanting to keep ties with their family, they bought a small condo not even two miles away from the gates of Kong and visited daily.

It was in 2020, however, when the band was celebrating Noodle's twenty-ninth birthday, 2D, of all people, noticed that Noodle wasn't aging normally after she'd returned from disappearing and that Murdoc hadn't aged since he'd turned forty. With nervous glances and an onslaught of questions the couple confessed to their immortal state. Murdoc explained exactly _how_ satanic he was and when it all began when he was a teenager and Noodle told them of her trip to the hell hole on her twenty-first birthday.

Both the singer and the drummer were nonchalant about the whole subject, due to either speculation or ignorance, neither of them addressed the issue again after that. To hold true to their agreement with Satan, both Murdoc and Noodle kept a healthy lifestyle; Noodle attended a ritual sacrifice of a pig in which she stood back as far away as possible. However neither of them ever addressed the subject of children, even after attending numerous events with several of them running around.

At the age of sixty, with his healthy and twenty-year old body, Murdoc went down to the hell hole again to receive a new body. However, Lucifer refused due to the fact that Murdoc and Noodle still bore no children. As soon as Murdoc fathered a child he promised to give him another new body, until then he would start aging as if he was twenty. Murdoc left Kong and told Noodle of this but the subject was dropped with a shrug and neither of them attempted to talk about children again.

The next tragedy to shake the foundation of Kong came fifteen years after Noodle became immortal...one month after her birthday. Russel, at the tender age of fifty, suffered a massive heart attack and died shortly after arriving at the local hospital. Naturally the remaining band members knew the cause…the man was devout to three things his entire life: family, music, and food, food being the primary even though he would have said otherwise. The hospital and the gates of Kong had been raided by local, national and even fans from around the world armed with roses, cards and gifts honoring the big drummer.

Noodle cried from the time they witnessed it happen at dinner, to the hospital, right up until three months after the funeral. The only father she'd ever known was gone, never to return again to the land of the living. A bruising thought lingered in her mind longer than it should have and she considered requesting Satan return Russel and Mike to life before shaking her head furiously and crying herself to sleep in Murdoc's loving arms. She'd lived with zombies her whole life; she didn't want to be the one to blame because she was selfish and wanted the dead to live again. Also, she wasn't so sure she could rely on Lucifer a hundred percent with a favor of this caliber.

Russel Hobbs was, of course, buried in the fenced in half acre that had been devoted to Mike, the drummer's grave parallel to the primate's. The service was short since they were the only ones able to attend. A little research on Murdoc's behalf showed that Russel's family was deceased. After shoveling the dirt over the coffin, Noodle, Murdoc and 2D sat next to the two graves in lawn chairs, reminiscing on the good times and the bad and occasionally one of them would crack a smile at a fond memory.

Three days after the funeral, an attorney came to the door with Russel's will. The three remaining members read the will in awe. Ironically, Russel had requested to be buried next to Mike in the plot they'd cleared and asked that his room be cleaned and then left alone. Everything he owned he asked to be distributed evenly through value to his band mates. The only thing that changed from the will was that his personal bank account was distributed to the three of them…other than that they just cleaned out his room and left it at that.

All three of them were hurt individually from the loss of their friend, father, drummer and one could even say a cook. Russel was the second member Murdoc hunted down and recruited for his band. Possessed from a dead friend from the streets of New York, Russel's sound was unrivaled around the world. He was the teacher, and father figure to an orphaned Japanese girl shipped in a FedEx crate. He kept her safe, taught her to speak their language and gave her the love and affection a daughter deserved. Noodle cried hysterically as she watched her father get buried. Murdoc had sighed and hung his head in sorrow. They weren't much of a family anymore without the big drummer as the go between. It just wasn't the same.

2D had mourned silently since they received the news at the hospital. Not even a single tear rolled down the singer's cheek…at least not so anyone could see. The forty-eight year old lanky singer still looked the same as always, blue hair, lanky swinging arms, thin as a sheet and black eyes. Twenty-five years didn't do much to the singer or his disposition, but the more and more his family started receding away from Kong he became more and more depressed. After the death of his mentor and true friend he holed himself up in his room and refused to come out at the beckoning of Noodle or calls from the couple on his cell phone.

This went on for months. Murdoc had opted to give up but Noodle wasn't quitting on her best friend. Every day after the funeral Noodle would wake up and drive over to Kong Studios first thing in the morning. She'd cook breakfast for the singer and bring it into his room after finding a key to the door next to the step. He wouldn't look at her or acknowledge her presence; he'd just lie on the bed or sit in the chair, whatever he'd been doing when she walked in he would just pause and stare vacantly at nothing until she left the room. She'd place the breakfast on his nightstand for him even though he wouldn't acknowledge it. Before leaving Noodle would wrap her arms around his stiff body and allow one or two tears to fall from her tearstained eyes and she would say, "I love you, 2D. Murdoc and I are still here for you. Please come back." And then she'd leave the room, shut the door and sit down with her back to the door with her guitar in her lap and play a different song for him everyday. She'd play that guitar for hours and occasionally sing for him. If 2D had been at the keyboard when she'd arrived, she'd hear him play along with her if his keyboard was part of the song or sing with her, his voice still the same as before except filled with more sorrow and reluctance.

While playing for him, Noodle would hear him get up and eat the food she made for him, the fork clanking loudly against the dishes. She'd smile sadly upon hearing this and get up and leave him for the day. The next day she'd be pleased to see the dishes she used in the kitchen sink upstairs, empty.

After a while of doing this by herself, Murdoc started coming by after Noodle and spending time with the depressed singer. He'd buy a case of beer and go into 2D's room and sit next to him, whether it was on the bed or on the floor or wherever. He'd open a beer for himself and one for 2D, placing the frothy beverage next to the unresponsive man and then just talk to him. He'd talk about the past, good times, bad times, and their friendship and so on. The first time he did this 2D picked up the beer after an hour of Murdoc talking and took a sip, keeping the cold can in his hand and focusing his attention on the bassist. Murdoc had paused to watch him do this and then smirked and continued whatever he was talking about. After both of them had finished off the twelve pack and 2D hadn't made a responsive gesture except to take a beer and drink it, Murdoc stood and cleaned up the beer cans and the case while 2D sat there, silent as always. After he was done he'd walk up to him and put his hand the singer's shoulder and squeeze gently, saying, "I'll see yeh tomorrow mate." And then leave him sitting there alone in his room.

Murdoc had gone home after that and told Noodle of what had just happened and how the silent man had responded slightly to his presence. Noodle had smiled excitedly and from that point on the couple had gone together in the morning to eat breakfast with 2D and talk to him over a case of beer. They'd reminisce some more and talk and joke and on occasion 2D would crack a smile or laugh, but he never spoke again. Murdoc considered the fact that maybe he'd forgotten how. 2D wasn't young anymore and maybe in his old age the accident so long ago was finally taking its toll. Noodle shook her head at the assumption and told him again that 2D still sang occasionally.

2D followed Russel into death three years after in the year 2030 at age fifty-one. He'd called Murdoc and whispered that his chest hurt and asked if the bassist would take him to the hospital. Murdoc and Noodle picked up the singer and raced to the hospital in Noodle's car, Murdoc driving and Noodle sitting in the backseat cradling the weeping singer in her arms. He died in the guitarist's arms on the way to the hospital. The autopsy results claimed that nothing was wrong with him, his heart had just given out. Both Noodle and Murdoc wept in the waiting room. That was it…Russel had died of a heart attack from doing what he loved and 2D died from a broken heart. England made a big fuss for the old singer but the rest of the world didn't. After twenty-one years of being out of the spot light…they'd forgotten all about Gorillaz. But England remembered and they honored Stuart Tusspot just the way they'd honored Russel. 2D was buried next to Russel in the grave plot that had formerly been occupied by just Mike and Russel. Noodle wept, continuously. She'd lost everything she'd ever adored in life…now all that was left was her beloved husband and an empty house.

Again, three days after 2D's funeral another attorney came to the door and asked them to sign the release of 2D's will to them. After signing the attorney asked curiously how old Murdoc was. The Satanist frowned and told him he was sixty four and had plastic surgery and left it at that. 2D's will also left everything to Noodle and Murdoc with the request that his room stay the way it is other than to be cleaned and preserved like Russel's. His personal bank account was also added to the couple's joint account. So now they were billionaires and alone with a filthy house that had only two clean rooms and a gaping hole in the side of it.

Noodle, 39 and Murdoc, 64 were all that was left of the former band Gorillaz. Childless and without their family surrounding them…there was nothing left for them…

But that didn't stop Noodle. She convinced Murdoc to sell their condo and they both moved back into Kong Studios, occupying the living room as a bedroom until they figured out where they should live. And so began the biggest excavation in the history of Kong. Starting from the hell hole and moving up, the two of them cleaned and cleaned and cleaned. Garbage was cleared out of every room and thrown out but anything memorabilia was left where it was, but tidied up so it looked neat and clean. It took four weeks to clean the bunker before they made it to the car park…which they left alone. 2D's room was cleaned but nothing was removed unless it was trash. Moving up one level, they cleaned the studio and the studio kitchen, throwing away instruments that were broken and placing the ones that could fit on the wall there and anything placed neatly around the studio.

This went on for month's right up until it was time for Noodle to visit the hell hole for her rebirth. She went down there with Murdoc and both were immediately greeted by Satan himself. He told Noodle that she wouldn't receive her new body because she had not given birth to a child yet. Her head hung from her shoulders, sadness etched permanently onto her face. She explained her reasoning for not having any children was because she wasn't lonely yet and didn't feel the need to fill her house with children when she already was occupied with a family. Now her family was gone and she was making plans to have a child when they finished cleaning the house and the land. Lucifer grinned evilly and agreed to this, dragging both Murdoc and Noodle into the hell hole so they would rise again, reborn with new bodies again.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh Child of Mine

By: keep.your.groove.on.baby

Disclaimer: No

**A/N: Just to let all of you know…_I _even cried after I wrote the prologue. Just the thought…twenty years in the future will we still adore the cartoon band that we try our hardest to make lifelike? Sorry it was depressing…I don't know if the stories going to become happier but it might due to, uh, I don't know…the title?**

Meet Noodle Nicalls, 41 year old Japanese woman whom looks like she's still twenty-one. Multi-color eyes due to the fact that Lucifer had an opinion and thought the look suited her so he kept her eyes that way. Married to a Satanist and celebrating their twentieth wedding anniversary. Very modest and quiet due to the deaths of her former loved ones: Mike, Russel and Stuart Tusspot a.k.a. 2D. Currently she's pondering the sheer thought of: children, and the effect that would have on her ever-loving "immortal" life and marriage. As for her place in Kong Studios: the maid.

Meet Murdoc Nicalls, 64 year old Satanist with the body of about a thirty year old. To those of you who know or knew him…he's been humbled by twenty years of marriage, love, a health_ier_ lifestyle, and heartbreak. Trying _not_ to think about children at the moment due to the fact that he hasn't had a childhood since he was five. Currently the former bassist is living in the "almost" clean Kong Studios with his loving wife and trying his hardest to adapt to futuristic, oh how do I put this, bullshit.

Murdoc Nicalls stood in the car park of Kong Studios on a dim afternoon during one of the colder days of September. He stood there, rather perturbed, shaking his head and his nose tingling from distant tears that were somewhat begging to fall. His hands rested on his hips, his weight positioned on one leg more so than the other and Cortez perched on his shoulder with a non-caring, blank expression that only a bird can posses. He was staring at the one downfall of being immortal and living in the "future." His cars.

The Geep, which was older than Noodle, was at the point now where no amount of insurance would make the satanic man drive it anywhere except around the car park, which was pointless anyway. Noodle's 24 year old Mustang that he had bought for her after burning her former car was next to the Geep. Both of these were: classics. Too valuable to drive, classics. His eyes painfully scanned down a long row of cars they'd purchased back in their band years for no reason at all. All old classics now that either didn't run or were uninsured or were too valuable. There was at least a hundred. The value of the car ranged from billions at this point to absolutely nothing, from Ferrari to 2D's beat up old Camry which Murdoc and Noodle had unanimously agreed was not getting thrown away due to sentimental value even though 2D's will had said nothing about the car. Murdoc shook his head in disbelief at the beautiful yet painful sight before him. He couldn't sell the lot…it represented the pointless expenditures of their band years and each and every car had a story, a laugh and a fond memory.

With a hateful glare, Murdoc glanced over at the "2030" cars that they had to purchase due to the fact that the couple actually received a notice about the fact that they were still driving "gasoline" cars and, um, sorry about your luck, but nobody else nowadays is. Sure, back in the day there were hybrids and ethanol and hydrogen and all that jazz…but people still used gasoline back then. Well…

Now the only gas station in Essex was the one right down the street from Kong for the simple reason that Murdoc and Noodle were the only ones using it…everyone else abandoned the concept of gasoline and went to electric, hydrogen or hybrid…and even those didn't use gasoline but some hydrogen composite. The world shut down its gas stations and welcomed with open arms the new, cleaner, healthier way to drive. Now…not that the Nicalls weren't for that…but to eliminate gasoline altogether? Heartbreaking. It cost a fortune to have an older model car converted so it didn't rely on gasoline. _Everything _would have to be rebuilt with the engine, transmission, exhaust, etc. So, altogether, people just trashed them, sold them to museums or kept them in storage for "just in case."

Murdoc stared hatefully at the miniature SUV wannabes that had replaced his classic muscle cars. Screw the environment, it's not like he was going to die from it. Soon after Murdoc and his wife stopped buying gasoline from the local gas station…it shut down almost immediately and was converted into a station for the hybrids or electric cars. Murdoc had made sure to buy every last ounce of gasoline the station had so he could put it in storage, "just in case." The "older man" sighed in despair, hating the fact that the economy had to progress and not just settle for a little bit. Couldn't the bastards just be happy with one way of living?

"Hey sweetie?" he heard his wife call from outside, interrupting his depressing memories. "Yes, dear." He mumbled, slightly annoyed. He glanced over to the open bay of the car park that led to the outside to see Noodle wrapped in a large coat with a fur hood over her head and fuzzy boots wrapped over her feet. She had an excited grin on her face which slightly lifted his spirits. She waved her arm as an indicator for him to come over to her. "Come look at this!" He took one last painful glance at his collection of classical love before lifting the collar of his leather jacket and walking over to her, Cortez flying off his shoulder to the shoulder of his other favorite person. Noodle smiled and rubbed her finger up and down the bird's chest affectionately. She smiled at her husband again and wrapped one arm around his middle and turned around at the same time to look outside.

"Isn't it gorgeous? Over thirty years here and we never knew this place had this kind of potential." Murdoc stared wide eyed at the landscape before him. Oh yes, the land surrounding their home now was worthy enough to be called a landscape. The last of the trucks filled with trash filed out of the gate with large semi trucks carrying the bulldozers that had cleared the land. His eyes scanned over the large mass of greenery that had been hidden under the mounds and mounds of trash. Directly in front of their house stood the electric fence that protected the graves of their loved ones. To their left directly behind where their back porch would be stood the red and white stripe windmill from the Feel Good Inc. and El Mañana videos, repaired and functional upon Noodle's request. Murdoc smiled slightly with pride, his home wasn't a garbage heap anymore…it was something he could be proud of and live with…with his family. He wrapped both of his arms around Noodle affectionately, one arm automatically snaking up her side and finding its way in between her hood and her neck to scratch at the still vibrant scar from…so long ago. Noodle wrapped her other arm around him with a smile and sighed, a quiet purr escaping from her throat due to the attention to her neck.

"I's lovely, dear. S'worth a million bucks already." He heard her sniff as her head buried against his chest, Cortez, who'd been in between their heads on Noodle's shoulder, flying off and situating on Murdoc's other shoulder. The Satanist mentally swore, already knowing what she was about to say, he'd been thinking the same thing, too. "I bet they would have loved to see this…they'd be so proud of us…" Murdoc felt her body begin to tremor slightly and pulled her closer into him in a warm, loving embrace, his cheek resting on her head and his eyes scanning over the new eye candy that was Kong Studios. His heartstrings started to tug obnoxiously and he was beginning to feel guilty, they should have made an effort to clean the place up before but he'd always been cheap with money even though they had plenty of it. His mates would have liked a clean place. Staring out at the property, Murdoc scowled when he noticed something missing.

"'ere's the graves?" He asked suspiciously. He then heard her make that noise that was patented for being her "annoyed/angry" growl. A combination of a growl and a snort which indicated clearly that she had something to do with the missing graves that had been here before Gorillaz were. "I got rid of them." She said evenly, anger apparent in her voice. Ok, he thought, he didn't really care too much considering how much better the lawn of Kong looked. Suddenly another realization hit him that made him a little nervous. "Zombies?" He asked cautiously. That's one thorn in the ass they never bothered to permanently remove. Phase One appeared, to the public, to be a total overhaul of zombie takeout. Well, in a sense yes, but that's only because there was a massive influx of them taking over their home and something had to be done…they didn't completely eliminate them…just minimized them.

Noodle straightened her spine, and inhaled sharply, her gaze fixed upon the newly enhanced landscape before focusing her blue and green eyes on her husband with every amount of serious air she could muster. "I got rid of those, too, Murdoc." He nodded before she could continue and placed a random but sweet kiss upon her lips. "Ok...but wot fo'?" He asked.

Noodle swallowed nervously and lowered her head, biting her bottom lip to continue considering what she was about to say. "'cause I don't want my children to live in an unsafe home." She mumbled with her lip in her mouth.

She didn't see the questioning stare that was leveled at her head until Murdoc lifted her chin with his hand and pulled her lip out of her mouth with his thumb. He stared into her eyes with the same confused look that was aimed at her head earlier. "Say wot, love?" Noodle sighed and slouched slightly. "Murdoc, we have to talk about this eventually. If either of us wish to stay immortal than we have to have children. Those were the rules." She said with a slight pout of her lips.

His brow scrunched up even more. "Are yeh…pregnant?" Noodle glared at him, shaking her head slowly, and then made her angry noise when she saw the look of relief go across the Satanists face. She sighed, tilting her head back and shutting her eyes to calm herself. They'd talk about this later when the time was right and something could actually be done. Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt butterfly kisses placed across her neck and throat and an elongated tongue travel around her throat to her left side to play with the clutter of nerves beneath the black scar. Noodle grinned upon hearing an angry squawk and a sudden flap of wings symbolizing Cortez taking his leave. With her arms wrapped around his body she pulled herself closer to him, her head still leaning back to allow access to the exposed flesh of her throat. Murdoc pulled his tongue back and began to suckle at the spot right beneath her jaw bone, causing his wife's eyes to flutter open with a small gasp.

Noodle licked her lips; this couldn't go too far otherwise they'd never finish the house. "We still have some things to do…" She whispered, stopping his assault on her neck and earning an angry growl from her husband. He pulled away from her neck with an angry scowl on his face and glared at her. "Wot else do we 'ave to do?" He growled out. Noodle smiled and stood on her tip toes to give him a very generous kiss, both parting their lips for each other and tongues delving into each others mouths in a quick caress. She pulled her lips away from his with another heart warming smile and settled back down on her feet. "Well…everything is done except for the first floor. The only thing that has to be cleaned is the kitchen and the lobby." Before Murdoc could open his mouth to claim the easier job Noodle quickly said, "I'll do the kitchen," Murdoc swore and glared at her, Noodle walking away from him into the car park towards the lift with a sultry strut that had his eyes focusing on her rear.

"Damn woman…" he muttered.

"After all," she said loudly, snapping him out of his trance and causing him to glance up at her face. She smirked at him, "isn't that my place? The woman belongs in the kitchen?" And with that she strutted off again to the lift, bending over unnecessarily to push the button to call the lift. The Satanist smirked, quickly walking over to where she stood waiting. Once behind her he grabbed her rear with one hand sharply and the other found its way under her zipped up jacket, causing her to gasp. "Twenty years an' yo' _still_ teasin' me woman?" He growled into her ear. He saw her smirk from the side and she turned her head to gaze heatedly at him. "Remember the incentive here," she reminded him, Murdoc dropping his head with an aggravated sigh. She leaned in close to his head so that her lips were barely touching his ear, "No sex until the house is clean." She whispered before leaving him to get onto the lift. Murdoc scowled angrily at the ground before glaring up at her and walking onto the lift as well.

* * *

Noodle sat in the kitchen with her feet propped up on another chair, a hot cup of tea warming her fingers as she watched the gray clouds move lazily across a fading September sky. It had taken her probably twenty minutes tops to clean the kitchen immaculately while she heard her husband down the hall still cursing thirty years of filth and garbage. A cold breeze filtered through the kitchen, causing Noodle to shiver slightly. She turned her head around as much as she could so she could glare at the door across the hall from the kitchen that used to be her room. The door just led to the gaping hole that was her room, all the hot or cold air from the outside seeping through the seams of the doorframe.

Noodle was thinking of how they could seal the door shut so no air would come inside, especially since they never open that door anyway, when Murdoc came bursting through the door, disheveled and of course scowling. Noodle smiled sweetly at him from where she sat relaxing, "So how does the lobby look dear?" He frowned at her and moved to the chair where her feet were resting, lifting her fluffy boots and sitting himself down slowly with a groan, placing her feet in his lap and resting his hands on her shins. He sighed, "The paint's done…stains from tha' fuckin' animal are gone, the fake blood stains are gone, trash is gone. Personally I think it's clean but I know it might not pass _yo'_ inspections, princess," he said with a wicked grin and a condescending pat on her legs. Noodle giggled and stuck her tongue out at him.

"So long as it doesn't smell I think we'll be ok," she said, shivering as another breeze came through the kitchen, "Honey, I think we need to seal the door to my old room. A lot of cold air is coming through and it's dropping the temperature in the house." He acknowledged her with a nod but he was looking off into space thinking. Noodle tilted her head to the side, frowning as she watched him scrunch his brow in contemplation.

"What're you thinking about?" she asked him quietly. He glanced at her from where he had been looking down at the floor, straightening his back with a relieved sigh, "Well, love, I was just thinking that maybe we could turn that lobby," he said, pointing down the hallway, "into our bedroom." Noodle frowned as the queer thought settled itself in her brain. She shook her head, thinking, "What about a nursery?" She said finally, watching him flinch at the subject that involved children.

Noodle growled quietly, "_You_ are the one that wants immortality so bad! And maybe I really do _want_ children regardless of whether I live forever or not!" She huffed, crossing her arms with a pout and turning away from him. Murdoc rolled his eyes in utter exasperation. Was he not once the famed bad ass that used to be in complete control? An abusive alcoholic that treated woman like a toy and nothing more…what the hell had happened to him!

Deciding to cut his losses and go into a full retreat, the Satanist stood, placing Noodle's feet back in the chair before picking her up bridal style, earning a squeak of shock from the Japanese woman. "Murdoc! What're you doing, put me down!" She shouted, smacking him on the chest until he smacked her on her bottom...just like over twenty years ago.

He smirked at her, "_We_ are goin' to go make babies so you'll shut up, woman. Now stop squirmin'," he said smugly, walking towards the first floor lobby. Noodle pouted again and was about to retort until she realized that she couldn't (and didn't want to) argue with her husband. After all…they were technically finished with the house, inside and out, why not celebrate by making babies?

Noodle snorted with a shrug before wrapping her arms around Murdoc's neck and pulling his face to hers, kissing him lovingly as he reached the door. With awkward maneuvering and a few curses muffled by kisses, the door was opened and Murdoc carried Noodle across their threshold for the first time since they've been married. He brought her into the center of the empty, clean room and placed her down gently on the floor, breaking the kiss with a smile. Noodle smiled back at him and sighed while he fumbled with the zipper on her jacket, "So do you think we'll have a boy or a girl?" She asked dreamily. Murdoc didn't respond immediately, just shrugged as he succeeded with the zipper on Noodle's oversized jacket and pulled it off her, frowning when he saw several layers of shirts on her small frame. "'ow would I know, love?" He asked, pulling off a sweater, a long sleeve shirt, a t-shirt and an undershirt all at once, with a satisfied laugh.

Noodle laughed at him, "Because the _man_," she said pointing at his chest, "determines the sex of the baby," Murdoc's eyebrows went up at the word 'sex' but frowned again as he paused his task with her clothes to glance at her, "'ow?"

"Um, genetics?" Noodle said rolling her eyes. He shrugged as Noodle sat up with a sultry grin, wearing only a bra and her pants, her boots having been kicked off long before. She unzipped his leather jacket and slid it off his shoulders, capturing his lips with her own as she raised herself to her knees to pull his _one_ shirt off over his head and then resuming the kiss as he fiddled with the snaps of her bra. "Well," he said in between kisses, "I was…the youngest…of…seven…boys."

Noodle's eyes popped open and her jaw dropped as she pulled away to stare at him in awe, "S-seven boys!" She exclaimed. Murdoc nodded, stretching to unhook her bra since she'd pulled away. Noodle grabbed his arms and raised them away from her back, earning a frown and a rare whine from her husband as she gawked back at him, stunned.

"You didn't tell me you had brothers! Especially six of them!" She exclaimed. Murdoc sighed in frustration from being denied what he's been aching for, for several months now. He licked his lips, his eyes heavenward, "My folks didn't believe in any type o' contraceptive. Now will yeh _please_ stop stallin'?" He whined again, receiving a snort from his wife as she pressed her breasts against his bare chest.

"Fine you big baby but you owe me!" She said, jokingly. Murdoc chuckled, lowering her to the carpeted floor again, this time following her down, "Fo' all eternity love…fo' all eternity."


	3. Chapter 3

Oh Child of Mine

By: a.mild.groove

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gorillaz. All rights reserved to Damon Albarn and Jamie Hewlett.**

**A/N: I just want to say thank God for I actually lost all of my story files…but I have them back now! Yay! Enjoy again.**

Chapter Three

"How come I'm still feeling air come through here and you already put that insulation stuff here?!" Noodle asked irritably from where she sat on the floor in front of her old room; her husband standing above her with a tub of rubber insulation. Murdoc rolled his eyes, "Because yeh 'ave to apply _water_ to it in order for it to fill in the gaps!"

Noodle looked up from where she sat and frowned at him, "Why didn't you tell me that? I could have been finishing up behind you this whole time."

Murdoc didn't answer her right away but instead stood on his toes trying to shove insulation into the seam on top of the doorframe, "'Cause yo' keepin' meh legs warm, love. S'too cold 'round 'ere," he muttered, commenting on the fact that Noodle was literally sitting in between the Satanist's bare legs considering all he was wearing was a pair of boxer shorts. This time it was Noodle's turn to roll her eyes as she scooted away from the door and her husband's legs and stood with some difficulty due to the many layers she was wearing. "Maybe you should put some clothes on, _dearest_," she said mockingly over her shoulder as she crossed the corridor into the kitchen. She went to a cupboard and retrieved a small bowl as well as a basting brush. The former Axe Princess sighed as she began filling the bowl with tepid water, it had been over two months since the couple had become renewed with their new bodies; a little over a month since they'd started having sex again, but no talk of children came up again after the first time. Nothing. Noodle stared at the bowl sadly as the water slowly filled it. She was starting to want children more and more; the more silent they were about it, the more she desired to hear little feet pounding down the hallway and laughter filling the ghostly Kong Studios. Her life was becoming boring and she couldn't control it either; because of their immortality, life came to the point when the couple had to stop being so noticeable due to the fact that their original fans were now in their forties or fifties and they still looked like they went bar-hopping every night. So the former guitarist looked over her shoulder at her boxer-clad husband, pursing her lips and making her decision to bring the subject up to him once they finished the door. She wanted children and if he wanted to continue his immortality, he'd have to comply with her. Noodle straightened her spine, her resolve strengthening with her growing height when suddenly a wave of nausea came over her, causing her to lurch forward to the counter for support, the contents of the bowl spilling in the sink. Noodle gasped at the sudden sickening pain in her stomach, her forearms beginning to burn from supporting her weight on the edge of the countertop. Noodle's breathing started to quicken, the color flooding away from her face while the room slowly began to spin and pick up speed. She licked her dry lips, her breath coming out in short gasps, "Murdoc?" She called out across the hall. She heard a grunt which equaled a, "Yes, dear?" in most cases. Noodle's eyelids started to droop, her speech slurring as well, "I need…need…" she muttered, stumbling away from the countertop, her upper body losing all strength but her legs suddenly gaining a burst of adrenaline as she bolted down the hallway past her confused husband and rounding the corner down the next corridor to the toilets.

Murdoc dropped the tub of insulation he was holding the moment he saw Noodle run down the hall, holding her stomach and her mouth and bolted down the corridor after her, "Noodle!" he yelled, but the Axe Princess didn't stop, just pushed through the door to the toilets; the door swinging shut behind her as Murdoc skidded to a halt in front of the door. Within a split second he was about to burst through the door when suddenly he heard the most awful retching coming from one of the stalls. The Satanist's face paled a few shades before he swallowed the bile that had risen in his throat and pushed the swinging door open to go inside the bathroom. More retching as Murdoc walked forward slowly and then his heaving wife stopped long enough to scream, "GET OUT!" before vomiting again in the stall. Murdoc swallowed the bile in his throat that insisted on rising again and stepped into the stall behind his wife. Murdoc stared nervously as his wife threw up the entire contents of her stomach. The former bass player knew this was a critical moment for him as her husband…he'd never been faced with this kind of thing ever before because neither of them hardly ever got sick due to a young immune system. Sighing so she wouldn't hear him, Murdoc stepped around to her side, squeezing in between her quivering body and the side of the stall and pulled his wife's hair away from her face and off her neck, placing his other palm, which he knew probably felt like ice, on the back of her neck and rubbing gently. Murdoc wasn't sure if he was doing something right or wrong or completely irrelevant until he saw Noodle's body visibly stop shaking and her vomiting was more controlled and calmer, if that was even a proper analysis for when someone vomits. The Satanist continued doing this for another three minutes while his wife continued to throw up on and off until finally she stopped. The two stood there for a minute, waiting for anything to happen. When Noodle didn't start vomiting again she lifted a shaky hand to flush the toilet, but Murdoc quickly intervened and did it for her. Noodle mumbled a thank you and began to stand with her back to her husband, Murdoc taking a small step back to allow her room to walk when suddenly he noticed her head was coming towards him backwards.

The wheels turned faster than one would usually give Murdoc credit for and he lurched forward with a shout to catch his falling wife. She fell backwards into his arms, her legs giving out and her body going limp. Murdoc gawked down at her pale, unconscious form, "Shit…" he muttered, wondering for a brief moment what could possibly be wrong with her before he reached down and picked her up bridal style, walking towards the swinging door that would lead to the corridor and kicked it open gently so as not to disturb her. He walked down the hallway slowly and into the living room that they had finished furnishing to be their bedroom and laid her down gently on the already made bed. Right as he pulled his arms away from her, Noodle was roused awake, her face immediately twisting into a scowl. She opened her eyes to look around and they fell on the face of her concerned husband. She frowned when she saw his concerned expression, "What happened?" she whispered. Murdoc sat down on the bed next to where she lay and took one of her hands in his, raising it to his lips and kissing her small fingers, "Yeh fainted, love, after yeh finished throwin' up," Noodle's eyes widened and she looked around in thought before swallowing the bitter taste in her mouth and frowning, "I need to rinse my mouth out," she said, trying to lift herself up on her elbows. Murdoc jumped up, "No," he said, gently pressing her back down to the bed by her shoulders, "I'll take care of it," Noodle frowned as the Satanist backed away from her, "But I have to spit it out, Murdoc!" Her husband just smiled at her and backed away down the corridor that leads to the kitchen, disappearing when he walked into the kitchen. Once out of sight, Noodle took the opportunity to allow her horrified expression come forth from the previous events that had just happened. Was it possible? Had Murdoc and Noodle really conceived not four weeks earlier? Noodle looked down slowly at her jacket where her stomach would be and slowly and nervously unzipped it, revealing another a sweater which the former guitarist realized irritably was covering a couple more layers. Growling, she slid off the bed, her jacket falling to the floor and began peeling off several layers at once.

Murdoc walked down the corridor and into his bedroom with a bottle of mouth wash, a water bottle and a small basin with a towel in it. He stopped short in the doorway, however, when he saw his wife standing in front of their full length mirror wearing only a bra, pants and her boots. She was staring at her reflection, tears streaming down her cheeks as she cradled her flat stomach with her palms. Murdoc frowned at this, "Noodle love," he whispered so as not to startle her. She looked over at him, her expression immediately turning into one of joy as a smile broke out on her face, "I think we're pregnant," she said, the grin on her face getting larger by the second. Murdoc's eyes widened and his mouth gaped open after he registered what his wife had just said. Was it really possible? They were going to have a baby!

Murdoc dropped the items in his hands, all of which landed on the carpet, and rushed to his wife to capture her in a loving and tearful embrace; Noodle being the one crying, of course. Both of them sank to their knees, still embracing each other. Murdoc smiled into his wife's hair, he didn't expect to be excited about this moment, but for some reason he was absolutely thrilled. He was going to be a father and he could finally enjoy this empty house with a new family. He pulled away from embracing his wife and grabbed her face with both hands on either side of her cheeks. He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips, her tears sliding down her cheeks into his fingers. He broke away from her with a gentle smile and leaned his head against hers; Noodle sobbed with a smile, sniffling away her tears as her husband wiped away any remnants of them on her cheeks. She smiled up at him, "We have to make an appointment to go to the hospital to confirm this and start making plans for the pregnancy," Murdoc nodded excitedly, still holding her face with his hands and staring into her blue and green eyes. Noodle laughed, "Can we go today?" Murdoc nodded again, still staring at her, smiling. Noodle laughed again, shaking her head, "Can you go make the appointment?" He nodded again before slowly letting go of her face and standing, turning around and running down the hall and into the kitchen where the house phone and phonebook were. Noodle giggled at her husband's reaction, standing and picking up the mouthwash and basin to rinse out her mouth. Murdoc wasn't the type to show a whole lot of emotion until he has an epiphany…and then he expresses himself full throttle. Noodle swigged the mouthwash; swishing it around in her mouth and then glancing at the bowl in her hand and then down the hallway where the kitchen sink was. The former guitarist shrugged and walked down to the kitchen; no point wasting the bowl. Once she entered the kitchen, she saw her husband sitting at the table with a pen and paper, a phonebook and the cordless phone positioned next to his ear, a delighted expression on his face. Noodle smiled, or tried, with the mouthwash in her mouth as she walked to the kitchen sink and spit out the mouthwash with a pleased sigh, the bitter taste of bile cleaned from her mouth. She put the bowl away and sat herself next to Murdoc, her chin resting in her palm as she watched him talk to a receptionist at the local hospital.

Murdoc glanced at the clock on the wall above the sink, "Yea, four o'clock will be fine. Awright, thank yeh," he said, clicking the phone off and writing down some information on the paper in front of him before smiling back at his wife and reaching across the table to hold his wife's hand, "Yeh 'ave an appointment at four o'clock wit' a…Dr. Berieux," he said, glancing at the name on the paper in front of him. Noodle quirked an eyebrow curiously, "He's French?" Murdoc nodded, "She, an' supposedly the best in Europe."

Noodle frowned, "What's the best doctor in Europe doing in Essex, England?" she asked, curious of the circumstances. Murdoc shrugged, "Not sure, but the lady at the 'ospital was readin' all 'is woman's credential's an' she sounds good. O'er forty years experience with pregnancy and delivery," Noodle's eyes widened, "Wow, I'm almost as "old" as she is," she said smiling. The Satanist smiled back at her before glancing down at his watch, "Ok well it's two-thirty now, so let meh finish the door to yo' ol' room an' 'en we'll go to the 'ospital," he said standing. Noodle smirked up at him, "How about some clothes, darlin'?" She said sarcastically of his state of undress. Murdoc glanced down at his boxers before glancing back at her with a quirked eyebrow. He pursed his lips, "Yo' not exactly dressed yo'self, love," Noodle's eyes widened in confusion before she glanced down at herself in only a bra and pants before laughing and standing as well. She walked around the table and grabbed her husband's hand, walking with him down the hall to their bedroom; Murdoc going to the dresser to get pants and a shirt while Noodle put her original clothes back on, minus the jacket. She sighed after she situated herself into all of her layers, her husband coming up behind her and snaking his arms around her body, kissing her neck affectionately, "Why don't yeh lay down and rest, love? I'll finish the door for yeh an' 'en we'll go to the appointment," he said, nuzzling her cheek affectionately. Noodle smiled, yawning suddenly despite herself. She nodded and Murdoc walked her to the bed, tucking her into bed. He leaned down with a smile and kissed her forehead, "I'll be back in a bit, love," Noodle nodded, "Ok," and watched him walk down the corridor to her former room, her eyelids weighing down and shutting as her mind drifted away into a peaceful slumber.

Murdoc bent over, with a sigh, to pick up the small tub of insulation that he had dropped earlier. Silently he pinched a glob in between his fingers and shoved it in between the doorframe and the door itself. He thought about his wife not even twenty feet away from him, peacefully asleep and the child forming within her that would soon come into their lives. He still couldn't believe it was true that he, Murdoc Nicalls, former bass player to Gorillaz, Satanist, and all around uncaring, unloving man to everyone that knew him, would become a happily married man and a father.

♥

The former guitarist and bassist sat in the waiting room of the hospital, glancing around nervously as patients and personnel buzzed by them nonchalantly. Even after twenty years together the couple had yet to devise a plan to keep their identity under wraps; or at least so they could associate with the public without being discovered. Noodle leaned over and whispered to her husband, "Maybe we can say we're eccentric fans, ya know? Rich enough for plastic surgery and all that mess," she said, glancing at him sideways. Murdoc didn't take his eyes away from the horde of people that continued to walk past them, "The names?" he asked. Noodle sighed, thinking for a minute before her face lit up and she smiled at him, "We're _that_ eccentric! Same names, credentials and everything and we bought Kong after all of the band members past away."

Murdoc took his eyes away from the passersby to glance at her for a brief moment, a sad look gracing his tan features, "No news of either of us passing away, love," he said. Noodle's face fell and she frowned, a brief memory of their loved ones flitting through her mind before she mumbled, "The world forgot about us by the time 2D died and England barely cared. By now…I doubt even the people in our hometown remember us," her shoulders sagging with every depressing word that escaped her lips. Murdoc sighed, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her closer to him on the waiting bench. Noodle was probably right, he thought to himself. After Russel's death people eventually stopped asking them for appearances and the like until about a year later it seemed they'd been forgotten completely until 2D's death that is, where England proved it still remembered.

Suddenly Noodle leaned away from the Satanist with a queer look on her face as she stared at him speculatively. He frowned at her, "Wot?"

"Aren't I dead?" she asked, quirking an eyebrow. Murdoc reeled back in confusion, "Wot? Wot do yeh mean?"

"The death certificate you guys signed before El Manana, remember?" She asked, her face starting to pale slightly since a woman who was legally dead couldn't show up to a hospital pregnant. She was about to stand to leave when Murdoc shook his head, grabbing her hand, "No, love, I 'ad that certificate annulled before I went to go get yeh. Yo' still alive…just "old"," he said with a smirk. Noodle smiled back at him, slightly relieved that she wasn't dead. Although when she'd come back Wallasey she'd reacquainted herself with England, the rest of the world hadn't really paid attention and didn't know she was back. So it all worked out in that area; she wasn't legally dead and people knew she wasn't.

Noodle glanced at the reception desk in front of them and then at the door next to it before whispering, "So what do we tell these people? I'm 41 and you're 64, that's not exactly a prime age to have children. _Nor _do we look even close to that age!" she exclaimed in a hushed voice. Murdoc thought to himself for a moment, glancing around a few times before frowning, "Wosn't there a celebrity a while back who 'ad a kid in 'is eighties?" he asked rubbing his chin in thought. Noodle frowned in thought for a second before her expression brightening at the realization, "Oh yeah! That, um…that guy from that Star Trek series?" Murdoc nodded, "But Murdoc he _looked_ like he was in his eighties! We don't exactly look seasoned if—"

"Fitness freaks."

Noodle paused at being interrupted before she frowned at what her husband had said, "What? What do you mean 'fitness freaks'?" she asked quirking her brow curiously. Murdoc glanced at her and shrugged, "Well, we can say we've 'ad plastic surgery and such, but that we also work out to keep ourselves looking young."

Noodle thought about this plan for a moment, resting her chin on her fist. It was a good explanation, actually it was perfect and it made sense, but they couldn't use this excuse forever. She glanced at him with a sigh, "It's good, dear, but it's only going to buy us some time until we need to do something really drastic to keep our identity under wraps," Murdoc shrugged again, "This is 2032, love, and people are living longer," he said. She shook her head, "But not forever. Soon we'll have to think of something, especially since we're going to have a child under _our_ identities and at our current age."

Murdoc frowned again with a sigh while he thought of something else to cover that area. Before long he smiled softly and squeezed her hand, "It'll be awright, love," Noodle frowned at him, "How so?" she asked. He cleared his throat and lowered his voice, "Well, in about twenty years yeh'll be in yo' sixties and I'll be in my eighties. That's not exactly a knockin'-on-death's-door age so after our kid gains independence we can quietly "die" and change our identity. See?" Noodle nodded, understanding the plan he'd made a smiled comfortably. She leaned over and hugged him, "Thank you," she said, "I feel a little bit better about this whole thing now."

He sighed into her hair, "Yo' welcome, love. Anything for yeh."

"Mr. and Mrs. Nicalls?"

♥

**A/N: I would like to apologize for taking SO damn long to update this story. Now I know better than to start another story while in the middle of another one. But I've got the spark back and hopefully I can finish this one on a good note. I hope you enjoyed! ♥**


End file.
